Camino Recto
by Arroz con leche
Summary: Tras la muerte de su madre, Eriol Hiragizawa es enviado a vivir a Japón con su padre, y la peor meta de todas: reconciliarse con él. no te preocupes Eriol, tal vez cuentes con un poco de ayuda ExT


**Disclaimer: Todos los personas pertenecen a CLAMP, salvo Carol, Kenshi y algunos de aparición esporádica.**

**Camino recto.**

**Capitulo I**

**Por: Klausss**

_Frío, tan de repente todo se sentía frío, sin vida…_

Eriol elevó su vista al cielo, clavándola en un punto indefinido, fijándola, como si buscara algo.

A decir verdad nunca se había llevado muy bien con ella, era tal la magnitud de esa confesión que le asombró el hecho de extrañarla.

"_No puedes dejar de hablarle solo porque si" _daría lo que fuera por volver a escuchar esa frase salir de sus labios, soportaría sus sermones de una hora con tal de volver a verla, tan solo un segundo, solo para despedirse…solo para aceptarlo.

Eriol y Carol nunca se llevaron de la mejor manera posible, ella debía suplir el papel de padre y madre, y él lo comprendió muy tarde…o tal vez lo comprendió cuando debía…pero ella ya no tuvo tiempo.

Trabajaba doce horas diarias y al volver a casa se encontraba con la mirada de reproche de su hijo, Carol sabía que Eriol la culpaba por el hecho de no guardar rencor a su padre…Eriol no sabía que su padre era quien debería guardarle rencor a ella.

Clavó su vista en la lápida frente a él, y una melancólica sonrisa se dibujó en su pálido rostro, durante los meses anteriores el hermoso rostro de su madre había perdido toda muestra de felicidad, el brillo que adornaba sus ojos se había extinguido lentamente…Eriol creía que sabía la razón.

La verdad es que Eriol no sabía nada…

Se casó muy joven, la señora Annette, su abuela, siempre dijo que fue por pasión, que el amor nunca existió. Carol se desvivía por hacerle entender a Eriol que él había sido creado con amor…Eriol nunca lo entendió.

Lo mas seguro es que Kenshi, hubiese quedado prendado de la belleza inglesa de Carol, lo mas probable es que Carol hubiese quedado prendada de las promesas del japonés…solo ellos saben la verdad, por las razones que hubiesen tenido, se unieron…

El matrimonio Hiragizawa se convirtió meses después en el típico matrimonio que todos envidiaban, Carol nunca se codeó con "ricos", pero de que tenía clase, la tenía. Kenshi nació "rico", y la clase…estaba en su sangre.

Eriol había heredado los hermosos ojos azules de su madre y el cabello negro-azulado de su padre, Eriol odiaba su cabello negro-azulado.

El matrimonio Hiragizawa se había establecido en Tomoeda, un pequeño pero acogedor pueblito japonés…y los problemas empezaron.

Eriol nunca supo a ciencia cierta como acabó el matrimonio de sus progenitores, solo sabía que había nacido en Inglaterra como había querido su madre, para luego volver a Japón…donde los problemas siguieron.

Solo tiene el vago recuerdo de su madre llorando y tomándolo de la mano, solo a los trece años…aún así, Eriol mantenía el contacto con sus abuelos paternos.

Annette le había contado a Eriol la verdad…su padre le fue infiel a Carol, una cosa que Carol no aceptaba era la infidelidad…Eriol tampoco lo aceptaba. Aún así su madre seguía sufriendo, Eriol creció odiando a su padre por causarle tanto dolor a Carol…

"_Irás a Japón" _aún podía escuchar la suave voz de su madre afirmando con gravedad, Japón…nunca ese lugar le causó tanta repulsión, aún así, era el último deseo de Carol, si no la complació en vida, lo intentaría ahora…aunque no cambiaba nada.

Depositó la delicada rosa sobre el césped, ¡rayos, ¿por qué demonios tenía que ser Japón?

--

La ráfaga de aire cálido lo golpeó como un gran mazo de realidad, la verdad es que estaba en el pueblo…de vuelta en el maldito pueblo.

Eriol no sabía por qué pero su madre había decidido, mucho antes de intuir su muerte, enviarlo a Japón, a vivir con Kenshi. Se dio cuenta como un grupo de ancianas lo observaban en su caminar, les dirigió una mirada furiosa y a cambio recibió una sonrisa…esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba, esa sonrisa entre compasión y lástima. Apartó la mirada rápidamente…como odiaba ese pueblo.

Eriol se sorprendió analizando el hecho de que si no fuese por la presencia de ese ser indeseable en el pueblo, de verdad que disfrutaría el regresar. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, la verdad es que nada había cambiado, los locales, parques y casas seguían igual, el cielo azul y ese aire fresco y puro que su madre tanto amaba.

Volvió a leer la dirección rápidamente anotada en el papel y levantó la vista encontrándose con la casa que buscaba, frunció el ceño, era una bonita casa, le dolió admitirlo, pero la nueva esposa de su padre tenía buen gusto, dudó en llamar a la puerta.

La imagen de su madre se dibujó en su cabeza, debía llamar a la puerta.

Kenshi se había casado nuevamente hacía ya dos años, Eriol recibió la invitación a la boda la cual terminó en el bote de basura…con mucha ceniza de cigarrillos encima.

Mucha ceniza.

Eriol se había enterado por boca de su abuela de la existencia de una… ¿cómo se le podría llamar a la hija de la esposa de tu padre –que por cierto no es tu madre- pero no es hija de tu padre?

¿Hermanastra? ¿Casi hermanastra? ¿Hermana en pretérito imperfecto?

El punto es que Kenshi se había casado con Nadeshiko Amamiya, ex esposa de un tal Fujitaka Kinomoto…y habían tenido una hija, con Kinomoto, no con Kenshi.

Una tal Sakura…Sakura Kinomoto.

Esperaba no encontrarse con una mocosa queriendo recibir abrazos.

Aunque las mocosas siempre le habían agradado.

Te escuchan sin pedir nada a cambio.

Sehh, ojala Kinomoto sea una mocosa.

Y si Kinomoto no era una mocosa…sobreviviría.

Volvió a fijar la vista en la fachada de la casa…amarillo pastel…su madre adoraba el amarillo pastel…suspiró y tocó el timbre.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, la puerta fue abierta por una agitada castaña seguida de un perro.

A Eriol le gustaban los perros.

La castaña le sonrió dulcemente.

-Tú debes ser Eriol –afirmó mientras lo observaba de arriba a abajo.

-Sí –su voz sonó estrangulada- y tú eres…

-Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto –sonrisa- y este –señaló el perro- es Kero.

¡Demonios, la tal Sakura tenía como su edad…sobreviviría.

Necesitaba un peluche.

O un cigarrillo.

Oh sí, necesitaba un cigarrillo.

-Pasa por favor –la chica se hizo a un lado- le avisaré a Kenshi de tu llegada.

La chica lo acompañó hasta la sala, conduciéndolo por paredes llenas de fotos, diplomas, recuerdos, y sonrió, necesitaba a su madre…y mucho.

-Mamá está muerta de nervios –le confesó la castaña.

Eriol la miró con una ceja elevada, sonriendo irónicamente ante la similitud un tanto caótica de pensamientos, su madre también estaba muerta, pero literalmente.

Al parecer Sakura comprendió que Eriol no sabía el porque del nerviosismo de su madre.

-Eres el hijo de su esposo que nunca conoció, de seguro busca tu aprobación.

Eriol asintió.

Al llegar a la sala, Sakura no tuvo necesidad de ir a buscar a su padre.

Ahí estaba él.

Quizá un poco más viejo de lo que recordaba.

Pero seguía manteniendo aquel porte de distinción –que según su madre él había heredado- y esa sonrisa tranquila.

Se sentía asfixiado.

¡Demonios, necesitaba URGENTEMENTE un cigarrillo.

Sintió aquel conocido nudo posarse en su garganta y sus ojos arderles.

Bajó la vista.

Sakura carraspeó llamando la atención de Kenshi y se retiró discretamente.

Su mirada azul se cruzó con la oscura de él.

Y pasó, como si no hubiese rencores entre ellos, Eriol se sintió estrechado entre los fuertes brazos de su padre.

No respondió al abrazo, Kenshi no se lo merecía.

Pero tampoco se apartó, necesitaba, aunque fuese un instante, aquella sensación de protección que creía perdida al ver morir a su madre.

-¿Cómo has estado?

Pregunta estúpida… Eriol sabía que su madre de estar viva le gritaría en el oído que respondiera un "he estado peor" o si no quería ser expresivo se conformara con un "bien"…pero Eriol suele dejarse llevar por la ira.

-Si lo que pretendes con esa pregunta es que te abra mi corazón y me siente en ese sillón a llorar por mi madre mientras tú tratas de creerte un buen padre te recomiendo que esperes sentado –suspiró y su tono de voz sonó aún mas gélido- estoy aquí porque fue el último deseo de mi madre, pero eso no significa que comience a comportarme como el hijo pródigo y dar gracias por la familia que me ha regalado, eso es pura mierda –vocalizó la última palabra- y no lo niegues –al ver que Kenshi iba a hablar levantó un dedo negando con él- si lo que vas a decir es que quieres recuperar el tiempo perdido, ahórratelo, ya sé donde queda la puerta.

Kenshi suspiró, la tarea iba a ser difícil.

-Solo quería saber como habías estado desde lo de Carol –le colocó una mano en el hombro mientras tomaba una de las maletas de Eriol y comenzaba a subir las escaleras- no pretendo recuperar el tiempo perdido Eriol, sé muy bien que me perdí cuatro años de tu vida, no estuve ahí para los momentos difíciles, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado, solo puedo prometerte un futuro mejor.

Eriol iba a contestar que se metiera su futuro mejor por donde mejor le pareciera pero Kenshi volvió a hablar.

-Esta –abrió una puerta de madera- es tu habitación, Nadeshiko se ha esmerado en prepararla para ti, y como suponíamos tenías amigos en Inglaterra, decidimos comprarte una de esas –agregó señalando un portátil que descansaba sobre un bonito escritorio- las clases comienzan mañana, me tomé la libertad de inscribirte, pero si necesitas mas tiempo puedes comenzar a ir la próxima semana.

-Iré mañana –masculló, entre menos tiempo permaneciera en esa casa –donde al parecer querían comprarlo con regalos caros- mucho mejor –es el último año de escuela.

-Muy bien, la cena comienza a las siete, Sakura ha estado todo el día preguntando por ti –dejó la maleta sobre la cama de dos plazas y salió cerrando la puerta.

Eriol de repente se vio solo en una habitación llena de azul, como los ojos de su madre.

Se dejó caer en la gran cama y cerró los ojos.

¿Por qué demonios no estaba ella ahí?

Las ganas de llorar volvieron a él, tan insistentes y dolorosas como las recordaba.

Pero como siempre las ignoró.

Un leve golpeteo interrumpió su momento de paz, ojala no fuera la tal Nadeshiko de la que todo el mundo hablaba, no estaba de humor para ver por quien Kenshi había cambiado a su madre.

Ante este pensamiento su mente se puso en alerta ¿y si Nadeshiko fue aquel pequeño "desliz" de su padre?...no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo, los golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

-¡Adelante! –exclamó con voz cantarina.

La tímida cabeza castaña de su hermanastra se asomó por la puerta entreabierta.

-¿Podemos hablar?

El chico asintió sentándose en la cama, no estaba listo para la primera conversación sobre chicos con su recién estrenada "hermana".

Esperaba que no le preguntara como usar un condón.

Si eso hiciera saldría corriendo como poseso sin dar tiempo si quiera para decir "parangaricutirimicuaro"

-Claro – ¡Súper hermano mayor al rescate! Pensó- ¿Qué sucede?

-Pues –carraspeó.

_Que no diga condón, que no diga condón._

-Quisiera hacer de esto menos complicado.

Eriol suspiró aliviado, la palabra condón no había sido usada.

-Sé muy bien –continuó Sakura- que el cambio es muy difícil, nuevos amigos, nueva escuela y sobre todo acabas de perder –carraspeó- perder a tu madre, y quisiera que supieras que aunque no sea una hermana pequeña, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

Eriol sonrió sinceramente.

-Gracias, muchas gracias de verdad.

La chica le sonrió dulcemente.

-Por ahora lo único que necesito es alguien con quien sentarme en el almuerzo, y si no sería mucha molestia que me guiaras mañana.

Sakura volvió a sonreír.

-Dalo por hecho –al parecer Sakura iba a agregar algo mas pero prefirió ahorrárselo.

Unos segundos de silencio se instalaron en la habitación, de repente Sakura lo rompió.

-¿Te regalaron una portátil? –sonaba furiosa.

-Eso me dijeron.

-Llevo un año pidiendo una –hizo un puchero.

-Puedes usarla si quieres –se encogió de hombros indiferente.

Sakura suavizó el gesto.

-No te preocupes, creo que me conformaré con el computador de mi habitación –suspiró- ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Ya lo hiciste, pero te daré otra oportunidad.

-¿Qué diré cuando me pregunten quién eres?

Eriol se encogió.

No lo había pensado, si decía "hermanastro" sonaba discriminado, pero si decía "hermano" sonaba muy cariñoso.

-Di lo que surja.

-Bien Eriol, la cena ya está servida.

--

Mientras Eriol y Sakura bajaban las escaleras riendo por un comentario de Eriol, el timbre de la puerta sonó, al ver a Nadeshiko levantarse, Sakura negó.

-Es Tomoyo mamá, llegó hoy de vacaciones.

Eriol no pudo ver la cara de Nadeshiko ya que Sakura lo jaló del brazo.

-Te voy a presentar a alguien, entre mas gente conozcas menos solo te vas a sentir en la escuela.

Eriol sonrió.

Cuando Sakura dejó de abrazar fuertemente a una jovencita Eriol la pudo observar de arriba abajo.

_Buen polvo._

Fueron las dos primeras palabras.

La primera fue variando mientras la vista de Eriol ascendía.

_Genial polvo._

Daba gracias a que la chica estaba ocupada hablando con Sakura, si no, su minuciosa observación se vería descubierta, le gustaron sus ojos, amatistas, le traían recuerdos, no sabía a que, su fina cintura le fascinó y la curva que formaba su cadera fue sometida a un examen.

Carraspeó más para aclarar pensamientos que para llamar la atención.

Sakura lo interpretó como un "¿me vas a presentar o puedo ir a comer?"

-Oh lo siento –sonrió en forma de disculpa- Tommy, este es Eriol, el hijo de Kenshi.

_Buena presentación_ pensó Eriol, pero cuando iba a presentarse por el mismo la pregunta de la chica lo interrumpió.

-¿Eriol Hiragizawa?

_¿Acaso era el día de las preguntas estúpidas?_

-Sí –afirmó dudoso.

La chica sonrió colocando las manos en su cadera.

-¿Realmente no me recuerdas? –cuestionó tratando de sonar furiosa.

_Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo._

Ese nombre le sonaba.

Y mucho.

-¿Nos conocemos? –esa chica realmente se le hacía conocida.

-¿Acaso me prefieres así? –La tal Tomoyo dividió su largo, sedoso y negro cabello en dos partes, tomando una para cada mano, como si fueran colas de caballo- y aparatos dentales.

_Coletas negras, aparatos dentales, coletas negras, aparatos dentales._

-¡Tommy! –exclamó antes de que la chica se lanzara a sus brazos.

Eriol maldijo, ¿acaso había pensado en que su mejor amiga de la infancia era un buen polvo?

--

La cena fue bastante tensa, la tal Nadeshiko no era tan antipática después de todo, y Kenshi la miraba como si de una diosa se tratase, en fin, con tal de que a esa tampoco la engañara, pero tensa al fin y al cabo.

Ahora Sakura ayudaba a su madre con los platos y Eriol y Tomoyo estaban en el porche terminando su postre.

-Me alegra que hayas regresado –habló Tomoyo saboreando su pie de manzana.

-Sí, lástima que el calor se fuera.

-¡Vamos Eriol, con calor o sin calor, me alegra que hayas vuelto.

Eriol se sintió conmovido por las palabras de la chica, era una de las personas que realmente le preocupa lo extrañasen.

-Eres una de las pocas cosas buenas de este pueblo –admitió tras pensarlo un tiempo.

Tomoyo le sonrió sentándose a su lado.

-A mi me gusta Tomoeda.

-No te gustaría tanto si fueras yo.

El silencio se posó entre ellos.

-Lamento lo de tu madre, era una persona genial.

Eriol sonrió sinceramente, a decir verdad ese era uno de los pocos "pésames" que en realidad tomaba en cuenta, las demás personas solo lo decían por decirlo, él sabía muy bien que Tomoyo en realidad SI lo lamentaba.

-Las cosas pasan por algo.

-Ella no merecía morir.

-Lo sé, créeme, estoy conciente de ello a cada instante, pero sucedió, y no hay nada que pueda hacer…

-¿Sabes que Chiharu anda tras Takashi? –Eriol agradeció el cambio de tema.

_**Continuará…**_

**_¡Je, sé que estarán pensando lo mismo que yo "¿Qué hace esta con nueva historia y no publica el capitulo final de Problemas de convivencia", créanme, yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero descubrí, que al sentarme a escribir el capítulo final la frase "capítulo final" llegaron a mi mente y me cohibieron, y surgió esto de un pensamiento que tuve al darme cuenta de que solo faltan ¡ocho semanas! Para viajar a Colombia…bien, espero les agrade la temática de esta nueva historia (A la cual me dedicaré al 100 apenas termine "problemas de convivencia"), ya tenía otras historias escritas, pero decidí arriesgarme con esta… ¿no les parece un poco trillada la trama, espero opinen._**

_**¿Comentarios, críticas o sugerencias? Sírvase de dejar un review.**_

_**Muchos besitos.**_

_**Klausss.**_

_**PD: muy pronto alguien muy querido por mi en fanfiction cumplirá años, y publicaré un one-shot (obvio que Eriol-Tomoyo) para ella, espero ese también les agrade. **_


End file.
